


The Hunter and The Prey

by thorkiship18



Series: The Hunter Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Sam, Consensual Non-Consent, Dean Has Secrets, Dean loves his Sammy, Killer Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Dean, Possessive Dean, Psychopath Dean, Sam's dad is a cop, Student Sam, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thriller, Top Dean, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson is 16 with his whole life in front of him. He's pretty much popular, or so he likes to think; the only people he really considers his friends are Gabriel and Ruby. He's a straight A student with honors and is the only teenager to be a senior at his age in his school.</p><p>When his English teacher suddenly becomes replaced, Sam attracts the attention from the new one, the mysterious and handsome Mr. Smith, who might be more than he lets on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Your Sights

"Five more minutes!" Sam yelled haphazardly to his alarm clock. The fucking thing had been going off for a while. Groaning as he lifted his head from the pillow, Sam looked at the time. "Shit!' He yelled. It was 7:22. 

Dashing from the bed, Sam headed for the bathroom and into the shower. When he was finished, he entered the bedroom with his toothbrush hanging in his mouth and a towel around his waist. He yawned, scratching his scalp. "Son of a bitch..." Sam muttered.

"Sam! Time for breakfast!" His father called from the kitchen.

"Getting dressed, old man!" Sam retorted.

"This old man can still beat your ass if you don't hurry the hell up! I gotta be at the station soon and I'd rather like to drop you off at school and meet this mystery boy!"

Sam chuckled, shucking on his tight boxer briefs. He rifled through the closet, putting on a pair of dark jeans and a tight red v-neck. Seconds later, he was down the stairs and sitting at the kitchen table.

Sam's father, Rick, gave him a look that equated to, "How on earth are we related?"

"Dad, you're thinking too loud." Sam muttered as he dug into breakfast.

"Well I can't help that." Rick replied. "I can't afford not to think when it comes to you."

Sam managed to smile with a mouth full of bacon. Rick poured himself a cup of hot coffee and sat down across from his son.

"At least tell me his name, Sam." Rick said after minutes of silence.

"His name is Ryan. There. Happy, Dad?"

"Very." Rick smirked over his coffee mug.

"Are you gonna threaten him with your gun?"

"Name one time I've done that."

"Gabriel. He still won't let that one go."

"Name two more."

"Brady and Cole. Need I say more?"

Rick held his hand up and shook his head. "Nope. I get it. No guns this time."

"Good." Sam said, finishing his food. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Rick raised his eyebrow. "Um no. Wash that plate. I'll be in the car."

"Dammit..."

* * *

 

Sam flipped through the radio stations every five seconds. Rick was not amused.

"Could you pick a damn station?"

Sam huffed, flicking back a station. The car was filled with the sounds of Maroon 5's Animals. "Oh god. Adam Levine is so hot! His voice is just sooo--"

"Okay, enough. We will not talk about Adam Levine's smokin hot bod in my car, got it?" 

"That was so gay, Dad." Sam snickered. "Like really gay."

Rick chuckled. "I probably hang around you too much."

"Yeah, right. You're so in the closet!" He teased.

"Omg, you're so right! Let's keep talking about Adam Levine and his tight abs!"

Sam and his father laughed the whole drive down to the high school. Near the front entrance, Sam spotted Ryan talking with Gabriel. He was laughing at whatever horrific and embarrassing story Gabriel was telling. Rick casually honked the horn; Sam signaled for Ryan to approach the car.

"Hey, Babe." Ryan said to Sam. He saw his father get out and stand next to Sam, arms crossed. "Hi, I'm Ryan Campbell. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wesson."

"Detective Wesson will do just fine." Rick informed. "How old are ya, son?" 

"18."

"Mhm."

"Okay, Dad. It's time for us to get going!" Sam said abruptly. He grabbed hold of Ryan's hand, ignoring his father's protests. "See ya! Love ya! Bye!" 

Watching the teens disappear into the school, Rick smiled and climbed back in his car.

"Fuckin teenagers."

* * *

 

"I hope that wasn't too traumatizing." Sam said to Ryan as they walked in the hall, Gabriel trailing behind them.

"Nah. I'm good. At least he didn't show me his gun."

"Oh, it'll happen." Said Gabriel. "Eventually it will happen and you'll nearly shit yourself when it does."

Sam playfully punched Gabe in the side before getting on the tips of his toes to briefly make out with Ryan.

"Oh, get a room!"

Sam turned around to see his best friend, Ruby, falsely gagging. She laughed at Ryan whose face turned red all over.

"Ha-fuckin-ha." Sam deadpaned. 

Ruby pinched at Ryan's cheeks and spoke to him like he was a small child. "Awww. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Ryan rolled his eyes, swatting her hands away. "Yeah, yeah. Screw you too. Come on. Bell's gonna ring soon."

Three minutes later, they were all seated next to each other in English, their first period class. Ruby pulled out a compact mirror, checking on her make up. 

"Where the hell is Mr. Harris? I came in here to get some work done for once!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Liar. You just want him to notice your tits."

"So? Wouldn't you if you had any?"

Sam smiled at his friend's antics as Principal Singer entered the room with a tall man. Sam glanced at the man who looked back at him with heated intensity. If Sam didn't know any better, he would have said that the guy winked at him.

"Students, listen up. This," He said pointing to the other man. "Is Mr. Smith. He'll be your new English teacher."

Sam's classmates all murmured about. "Um, excuse me but what happened to Mr. Harris?" He asked, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Mr. Smith.

"He had...prior engagements." Mr. Singer said in a very vague and cryptic manner. He turned to Mr. Smith and shook his hand. "Now, I must leave ya. I have papers to write and principal stuff to do. So just get introduced to the students, the lesson plans are in the desk. Good luck."

Seconds later, Mr. Singer was gone, leaving Mr. Smith alone in front of 20 teenagers. He sat his satchel down on the desk and adressed the class.

"Hey, guys. As you all know by now, Mr. Smith but please call me Dean when you're in here. Makes me seem old."

The class laughed at Dean's words. 

"Let's get started on getting to know one another. I'll go first. I'm Dean Smith, 35. I like reading and teaching, obviously, and biting into a nice bacon cheeseburger."

Despite himself, Sam laughed softly. Dean's eyes automatically locked in on his, causing him to blush slightly. Dean was so handsome, he couldn't deny that. Curse his perfectly styled hair and his pink lips and his sea green eyes!

"How bout you next?" Dean said to Sam. "Tell me about yourself."

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't know he had. Dean looked at him as though he was a wolf, and Sam was his prey. 

"I...I'm Sam Wesson. I'm 16 and a senior."

"Impressive. Did you skip a grade?"

"Yeah...I skipped 10th. Almost everyone looks at me like I'm a celebrity."

At that, the students began to cheer and cat call. Dean grinned, telling everyone to settle down.

"Well, Mr. Celebrity, I'm sure that it's gonna be fun teaching you. All of you."

Sam bit his lip as Dean's eyes stayed on him longer than necessary. 

 

 


	2. Catch Me, I'm Falling  (For You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a coincidence that Mr. Sexy-Handsome Dean Smith somehow wandered into the coffee shop that Sam worked in?

Sam sat with his friends and Ryan during his break. They were mostly blabbing on about who Mr. Smith was and we're he came from.

"Doesn't matter where he came from!" Ruby said. "As long as he wants to tap this, I'm all good. No questions asked."

Gabriel shook his head, lightly tapping Ruby on her face. "I don't think he swings that way, sugar. He's totally into guys."

Ryan broke his silence by addressing Gabriel. "Oh yeah? Enlighten us, jackass."

"I'm guessing you all haven't noticed him ogling our dear Virgin Mary over there if you have to ask me that." Gabe made a show of pointing at Sam, Ryan's arm draped around him.

"M--Me!? No way! Gabe, shut the hell up."

"He's totally blushing!" Ruby squealed. "Dean's got the hots for you and you love it!"

"Dean may have a slight crush on Sam, but he's taken." Ryan said as he pecked a small kiss on Sam's lips.

The café patrons awed and whistled at the pair, prompting Sam to smile and gently push Ryan away. He stood up, talking to the people.

"Alright, show's over. And as for you guys," He said to his friends. "Get outta here, I have to work and you all have homework."

His group of friends grumbled incoherently as they trudged out of the shop. Ryan kissed him on the forehead before he left. "Have a good day. Make that moolah, baby!" Ryan wiggled his hips suggestively causing Sam to giggle as he kicked him out.

* * *

 

A few hours in, Sam was extremely bored. Maybe having the gang around would've been nice. Checking his watch, he groaned at the time. 4:12. Only two more hours until he gets off. Most of his coworkers had reached the end of their shifts, leaving just him and the baker, Castiel. The patrons had stopped coming in after 3:00, 

He checked his phone for any new messages, seeing one from Gabriel.

_You can do it, Sam! Serve the coffee, save the world!_

Sam laughed out loud, showing the text to Castiel who only shook his head and resumed his work. 

_**Nice "Heroes" reference. But I'd go for, "These are not the bagels you're looking for."** _

Sam looked up when he heard the chime on the door ring. The figure walking in was non other than Mr. Smith, dressed in casual clothing that he absolutely looked hot in. Feeling his cheeks flush, Sam ducked down behind the counter he was at and breathed slowly. When the footsteps came up to the counter, Sam ceased all breathing.

"Um, anyone working?"

Castiel had picked the worst time to open his mouth, stating back, "Sam! We have a customer!"

Sam face palmed himself. Groaning as he pushed himself up, he unwillingly locked eyes with Dean.

"Hey, Sam." Dean said. Sam sighed softly at the way his teacher said his name.

"Hi...Mr. Smith."

"Dean. I want you, Sam."

Sam's face turned red. "I'm sorry, what!?" He practically shouted.

"I said I want you to call me Dean, Sam." He chuckled.

Sam smiled slightly, wildly embarrassed. He could've sworn that what he heard and what Dean said were different, indeed.

"Oh..okay." Sam smoothed out invisible wrinkles on his apron. "What, uh, what can I help you with?"

"A coffee, black and a slice of your cherry pie I've been hearing sooo much about..." Dean said, winking again at the teen.

Was Gabriel right all along? Was Ruby right? Was Dean hitting on him? 

_"Why am I getting so flustered around him?" Sam thought to himself. "Why would a 35 year old man want a lanky 16 year old like me? I'm not anything special...but the way he looks at me, like I'm a tasty meal. It's unnerving...and very exciting."_

"Coming up." Sam said confidently. He turned his back to Dean and began making his coffee. "How are you liking Lawrence? Not too small I hope."

"Nah, I actually like it here. Might stick around for the long haul. I really like what I see here."

Suddenly, Sam felt Dean's eyes on him and when he glanced over his shoulder, Dean quickly moved his eyes up to Sam's, smirk forming on his face. 

Sam blushed profusely.

_"Was he staring at my ass!?"_

Sam hated and admired the indirect boldness of this man. He was so confident and sure of himself. Sam started to think that Dean was purposely grating his nerves. For fun or for...other purposes, he didn't know.

"Well...that's good at least." Sam capped the top on the cup of coffee and went over to the pie dish. "I've been here my whole life. I actually applied to Stanford University in California. Just waiting for the acceptance letter."

Dean leaned against the counter, the shirt around his muscles tightening. (Not that Sam was noticing. Nope. Nah uh.) "Leaving so soon? I just got here, Sammy."

"It's Sam." The teenager said politely. He smiled at Dean as he handed him his food and drink. "That'll be $2.35." 

Dean fished out a 5 dollar bill, handing it to Sam and getting change back. He then slipped $20 in Sam's apron pocket. "Keep it. It's a tip for your... _lovely_ services."

Sam nervously tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, face flushed. "Th--Thanks."

"See ya around, Sammy."

Dean left right afterwards. Sam exhaled roughly as he properly tucked the 20 dollar bill in his back pocket. Mr. Smith a huge enigma...

* * *

 

"Alright, I'm outta here, Cas!" 

Sam pulled on his coat, wrapping his red scarf around his neck. Finally, it was the end of his shift. The fuckin fall weather was really biting this year, forcing everyone to bundle up like it was winter. 

Castiel walked into the eating area, wiping his hands down with a towel. "You sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

"I'll be fine, Cas. My dad's gonna pick me up. No big deal."

"Okay. Just looking out for my favorite coworker."

"You know it!" Sam smiled.

Cas turned back to the kitchen then, yelling out to Sam. "Be careful. Don't talk to strangers." He teased.

"I do it every day!"

* * *

 

Sam sat at the bus stop 2 blocks away from the café, headphones plugged into his ears. He closed his eyes to the hyped up sounds of Fall Out Boy's Immortals, the music taking him faraway from reality.

_He imagined that he was older, traveling around with supernatural powers and hunting monsters that people had thought were only stories._

Sam opened up his eyes and saw a black car pull up in front of the bus stop. The driver was obscured until he rolled down the window.

"Hiya."

Dean flashed Sam a grin that seemed to light up the night. Sam felt uneasy. This guy was everywhere! He took out the earphones, frowning.

"Dean, are you following me?"

"Me? No, I was just on my way home from the market. You okay?"

Sam hesitated. "Yea--Yeah. I'm just waiting on my dad to come pick me up."

As if on cue, Sam's cellphone rang, the calling being his father.

"Yeah, Dad?"

_"Hey, Kiddo. How ya doing?"_

"I'm fine." Sam said, looking over at Dean. "You on your way now?"

On the other end, Sam heard his father sigh heavily.

_"I actually was calling about that. I'm really swamped here and it looks like I'm gonna have to work later, maybe past midnight. I'm sorry, Kid."_

"No, it's fine. Really. I'll just go back to the shop, Castiel said that he'd take me home."

_"Okay...I'm sorry again. I'll make it up to you. Love you."_

"Love you too, Dad." Sam said, finishing up the phone call.

Dean reached over the passenger side,  opening the door for Sam. The boy cocked an eyebrow at the teacher.

"Well, you're not walking all the way back there in this weather. Hop in, I'll take you home."

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Sam smiled.

Dean licked his lips and smirked.

"Good thing I'm not a stranger then, huh?"

* * *

Sam gave Dean directions to his house. He still felt a little unnerved about the older man knowing his address. This whole situation seemed so strange to Sam. Determined to break the silence that they settled in, Sam talked.

"So um...nice car."

"Isn't she? This is a 1967 Chevy Impala. Belonged to my dad, passed down to me. She's my baby."

"That's pretty cool actually. You must have a good relationship with him then, right?"

Sam noticed Dean's jaw twitch at the question. 

"He's dead...he was mugged by a drug addict with a gun and...well I suppose you can piece together what happened."

Sam unconsciously placed his hand over Dean's right one that rested on his knee. The touch had Dean quickly glance at the student.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I couldn't possibly...I mean I..."

Sam was cut off by Dean laughing.

"It's okay. I get it. Thanks, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"So you keep saying. I like calling you Sammy. I think it sounds right on my tongue..."

Dean had seductively poked out his tongue, eyeing Sam from his peripheral vision. Sam turned his head away, very much embarrassed.

* * *

 

They eventually made their way to the Wesson Residence; Sam refused to look Dean's way for fear he might be molested on the spot. Dean parked the car.

"Um thank you, Dean. I appreciate it. See ya." Sam said, quickly grabbing his bag and out of the car.

"Whoa whoa!!" Dean hopped out too and grabbed Sam's forearm. "That's all I get?" He winked and smiled.

Sam looked almost disgusted. "Yes,  _Mr. Smith._ What do you want from me?"

"I'm just trying to get a better  _relationship with you_ , Sammy." Dean was immediately in Sam's space, chest to chest.

The teen looked up at Dean, eyes wide and scared. It then dawned on him that Dean might be dangerous.

"I--I really have to go, see you tomorrow, Mr. Smith." Sam snatched his hand away, keys jingling loud as his hands shook. He opened the door and tried to close it but Dean was quicker.

"I really hate rejection,  _Sammy..._ "


	3. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam attempts to start over with Dean in hopes that the older man would learn some boundaries. However, things start to take a twisted turn for the worse for Sam.
> 
> Dean Smith comes to his rescue once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy-Hot Smut lies ahead....You've been warned.

What nerve! The nerve of Dean Smith and his gorgeous, green eyes and ruggedly handsome features! 

"Well I'm sorry but you're my teacher! If I'm reading the signs right, it seems to me that what you really want from me is...is a...relationship."

"Is it that obvious?" Dean said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head. Sam blushed.

"...very."

Dean pried open the door the rest of the way and backed Sam into a corner. "I know that you think of me, Sam. I think of you too. We just met but give me a chance. Please just...just a chance. We can make it past the age barrier, can't we? We'll be careful until you go off to college. Right?"

Sam bit his bottom lip. Oh, how badly did he want to give in to this charming older man! He wanted to say yes and mash their lips together in a romantic frenzy! But then he thought about Ryan and how wonderful he was, so considerate and thoughtful. He couldn't break his heart like that.

"...I can't. I'm sorry, Dean. I love Ryan."

Dean silently nodded, eyes showing hints of devastation. For a reason he couldn't decipher, Sam hated seeing that in Dean. 

"But maybe we can be friends? Hang out sometime, ya know? I could show you around town and stuff."

Dean perked up, smiling that cocky smile of his. "Yeah...I'd like that a lot." He bent down to kiss Sam on the cheek. He handed Sam a piece of paper with his number on it.

Sam felt his entire burn hot. He had to get Dean out of the house before he popped a very inappropriate boner. He ushered him back outside to his car. Dean started it up and rolled down the window.

"So, we cool? I really do want us to be alright."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're good. See ya soon, Dean."

"Later, Sammy." Dean grinned and sped down the street.

* * *

 Though he wouldn't admit it to  _ANYONE_ , Sam spent most of his night jerking off...using thoughts of Dean as material.

* * *

 The next day, Sam woke up smiling. Although he kindly denied Dean's offer of courtship, Sam was determined to be a good fucking friend to him. His dad had yet to come home, which was understandable and expected.

At school, however, was another story. The entire atmosphere was unsettling, dark and brooding. As he passed through the halls, the students murmured amongst themselves in hushed whispers and some were running to the back exit screaming. Alarmed, Sam took off after them in a rushed sprint.

Getting outside, Sam also screamed as he saw the dead body of Ryan, hung by a rope on the field goal post. 

All sound was blocked out except for the rapid beating of his heart as Sam broke down onto the grass.

It was all a blur then, police were called, his father was called on the scene and took him back home. 

He sat on his bed, tears occasionally streaming down his unblinking, hazel eyes. Sam finally broke down, the reality of the situation catching up to him again.

Ryan was dead. He committed suicide and didn't even say goodbye. Hell, he didn't even think that Ryan was unhappy. But then again, most people suffering from depression or suicidal thoughts are usually adept in concealing their afflictions.

Sam curled in on himself and sobbed.

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks went by agonizingly slow. The school held a candlelight vigil in remembrance of Ryan. Sam had gone, of course, crying with Ryan's parents. Sam had noticed Dean was there as well, he left a candle and disappeared.

The actual funeral took place a couple days after, most of of school and family were in attendance. Sam was invited to sit in the front row with Ryan's parents and big brother, Josh, to which he accepted. Josh had always approved of his little brother and Sam being together, going so far as to call Sam his "Bro In Law". That wasn't to be, he supposed.

* * *

 

Ruby and Gabriel had given him his space, as they should've. They collected his schoolwork for him and dropped it off at his house. He hadn't been in since the incident. Sam even quit his job.

Rick had tried to be more adamant about cheering his son up, which worked for a time. He started taking him to the shooting range everyday, helping him vent out his anger and frustration. Rick understood well his son's plight. His wife, Sam's mother, was killed during a bank robbery and he had fallen so far from grace that he didn't think he'd return, but he did. For his son.

* * *

 

Sam sat on the couch with the TV playing. It was 6:30 in the evening and he hadn't really been paying attention to it in favor of reading Bram Stoker' Dracula. It was Halloween and he supposed it was only fitting for such a thing. Suddenly, Sam's phone started to ring. Looking at the caller, he smiled and scoffed.

"Yes, Gabriel?"

_"Hey, Sammy Boy! Guess where Ruby and I are going tonight?"_

"I don't know, Gabe. Where?"

There was soft music playing in the background and Ruby started giggling.

_"Lucifer's annual Halloween party. You should totally come! And Ruby said she's not taking no for an answer!"_

Sam chuckled slightly. He really did love his friends. "Well, I guess that answers that now, doesn't it? I'm on my way over."

Sam playfully held the phone away from his ear as both Gabriel and Ruby squealed in delight. Gabe handed the phone over to Ruby then.

_"Thank God! We're at my place, I'm sure we have something that'll accommodate your features nicely."_

Sam's face turned the shade of crimson.

"Oh Fuck..."

* * *

 "I probably look rediculous."

"Sam, you look fuckin sexy. Shut up."

Ruby and Sam had been bickering for over half an hour about his attire. He was made to wear a blindfold to prevent him from seeing whatever disaster Gabe and Ruby had put on him.

"I swear to god, Ruby." Sam hissed. "If I look like a comic book reject, I'll kill you. And why are my legs so cold?"

"You complain too much." Gabriel chided. "We're almost done, sweet stuff."

"You said that 10 minutes ago..."

Exactly 32 seconds later, Ruby placed Sam in front of the mirror and took off the blindfold. He immediately felt ashamed as he gazed at his outfit.

He wore white cut off jean shorts that ended right near his asscheeks. On his long, slender legs were white and red knee-high socks and he had on all white tennis shoes. Sam realized, with an unreadable expression, what he was supposed to be dressed as when he looked at the tight, short sleeved, white button up shirt with a red cross drawn on the right side of his chest.

"I'm a sexy nurse." Sam deadpaned.

Ruby slapped Sam against his partially exposed ass. "Be happy about it! The guys will eat you up, Sam! Even the straight ones, right, Gabe?"

Gabriel made crude gesture of him bending Sam over and thrusting the air. Sam groaned while Ruby had set a smug look on her face.

"See? Even Gabriel wants to fuck you!"

"Gabriel doesn't fucking count because he's bi!" Sam chuckled.

"But I'm straight tonight because Kali's gonna be at the party and I think I'm gonna make a move." Gabriel protested.

Sam huffed, carding a few fingers through his hair. "I appreciate this guys, really do, but I'm not looking for a one night stand or a random hookup."

"We know, Sam." They said unison.

"Good." Sam said as he put on his coat. "Let's party."

* * *

Lucifer Milton was a rich, spoiled 22 year old who often held parties for the sake of just having one. His parents bought him a 20 Thousand Dollar house with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. He even had a room in which he let people hookup in. He called it "The Sex Parlor" and he had it cleaned almost every day. 

Lucifer has also made it a point last year that he was _very_ into Sam.

* * *

Directly after knocking on the front door, Sam, Ruby and Gabriel were pulled into the house my the host.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Lucifer said taking Sam into a tight hug. He took their coats and deposited them in the closet. He then raked his eyes over Sam's form, mouth practically watering. "Whoa...damn boy...nice get up."

Sam squirmed under Lucifer's lust filled gaze. What the hell is wrong with people?

He looked over at Ruby, who was in a Black Widow get up, and then at Gabriel, Loki costume doing nothing for his small height. They both watched, clearly amused. To make matters much more worse than they currently were, Ruby and Gabriel said their goodbyes.

"I gotta look for Kali. She's supposed to be my female Thor. Laterz." And then Ruby who muttered, "I hope you have good beer here, Milton." 

"And then there was two." Lucifer smirked. He was dresses as a fireman with just the overalls, boots and helmet. For some reason, he chose to abandon the shirt and jacket, leaving his torso exposed. "How ya holding up, Sam? Ryan was a good kid."

Sam mentally winced at the mention of Ryan's name. He had accepted his death but it still felt fresh in his mind. 

"I'm fine," He said truthfully. "I'm getting better. Thanks."

"If you need anything, I'm here. You know that, right?"

Lucifer was a bit too close for Sam's comfort. He used his fist to push away the blonde.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get something to drink. Meet up with you later."

Sam quickly exited through the patio. He shivered slightly; he had forgotten his jacket. He looked up at the night sky, stars gleaming and moonlight illuminating the patio. Sam sighed heavily as his phone rang. He had an inkling as to who it was.

"Yeah?"

_"Hey, Kiddo. Where are you? I didn't know you had plans tonight."_

"Sorry. It was kinda last minute. I'm at a party with Gabriel and Ruby. I think I might crash at his place tonight though."

There was a brief silence over the phone. Then,

_"Okay. Be careful, Sam. A lot of craziness going on tonight. Hate this season. Well, I won't take up anymore of your time. I'm...I'm glad you're doing well, son...I love you."_

A small tear fell down Sam's cheek.

"Yeah...I love you too, Pop. See ya..."

He hung up the phone and wiped his eyes. He was going to make the most of this night. Determined, Sam pocketed the phone and went back inside, ready to have fun.

* * *

 

It's true when they say that time flies when you're having fun. Sam looked at his watch; it was 3 minutes past midnight. He needed to find Gabriel. 

After asking around for 5 minutes, someone had told him that Gabriel had left with Kali around 11:30, grinning like a mad man. As for Ruby, well he found her passed out in The Sex Parlor with a couple of guys.

Sam stealthily retrieved his coat from the closet and exited the house for the last time, walking down the road to a nearby park. He sat down on a bench but stood back up after feeling how cold the metal was. Sam had to call someone.

As he fished out his phone, a grey sedan pulled up next to him. The man driving rolled down the window and spoke to him with a heavy British accent.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. Was this guy thinking that...?

"How much to fuck ya, sweetheart?" The guy said, leering at Sam in a way that made his skin crawl.

"I'm not a fuckin prostitute, asshole! Fuck you!"

The man killed the engine and stepped out, standing face to face with Sam. He gripped the younger boy's jaw tight.

"What a mouth ya have on ya. Even if you're not a whore, I'll still pay well. What's it gonna be, Sunshine? Ya gonna behave for Uncle Crowley?"

Sam sneered as he kicked Crowley in the balls. He jumped back and took off running in the park, not looking back. Apparently, he wasn't quick enough because he was tackled from behind by the lecherous man. His right arm was held behind his back and Crowley held him down with his weight.

"I tried to be bloody nice to ya! But now I gotta take what I want by force. Ya brought this on ya self, Flower."

Crowley began sniffing in Sam's hair as the boy whimpered and pleaded for him to stop. Crowley hummed a song as he ran his fingers down Sam's thighs, caressing the soft flesh.

"I can tell that ya never had another man inside ya before. I'll try to be a little gentle, maybe. Or I could ram my cock in dry."

Sam shivered at Crowley's words. Was this going to happen? Was he really about to be raped by some strange pedophile? 

Sam shut his eyes tight, just waiting for it to be over. He was startled when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Get the fuck up, you bastard."

Crowley stumbled off of Sam and adjusted his trousers. Sam turned around to see his savior. It was Dean. He held a pistol up at Crowley, expression fearful and angry.

"Hey now!" Crowley stuttered. "I was just--"

"I know what you were doing!" Dean yelled. "Get the fuck outta here before I call the police! Now!"

Crowley ran back to his car and sped off into the night leaving Sam staring up at Dean with huge doe eyes. Dean helped him up from the ground and took him back to his car.

* * *

 

"Where are we?" Sam asked. 

He looked around the neighborhood. He had recognized it, of course, but he had no idea why they were there.

"Home. My home anyway. It was closer and since it's after midnight, I figured that your dad knew you weren't coming home."

Dean was a strange man.

"Yeah..." Sam said like an idiot. "Yeah...thanks. Thanks for everything tonight, Dean. I appreciate it."

Dean kissed Sam's cheek then and whispered, "I'd do again if I had the chance, Sammy."

"It's Sam..." The boy whispered back.

"Sammy."

"Sam."

"Sammy."

"Sam..."

"My Sammy."

Dean pressed his lips onto Sam's, quickly gaining access inside of his mouth. Their tongues fought against each other in a slippery, wet battle. 

Suddenly, Dean withdrew, smirking.

"Let's go upstairs."

* * *

 

Sam stood naked in front of Dean, his entire body turning crimson. Dean stared transfixed at Sam's slender form, occasionally licking a long stripe up and down the teen's cock. 

"You taste better than I thought you would've, Sammy. So sweet, so innocent. Have you ever been fucked?"

"Y--Yes." Sam lied. It seemed that Dean saw through his statement.

"You don't have to lie. It's just us here, baby. You can be just as honest with me as your body is."

To emphasize his point, Dean rubbed two lube slicked fingers around Sam's hole, gently prodding.

"I never...have. You would be my first..."

Dean groaned softly at Sam's words. He pushed in his fingers, making Sam moan loud. He began unzipping his own pants and underwear. He pulled out his fingers from Sam and stood up in front of him, jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Sammy. I'm gonna let you feel me inside of you. I'm gonna feel your tight heat around my cock and I'm gonna blow my load up inside you, baby."

"Dean...I..."

The teacher hushed him with a heated kiss. As they kissed, he began to stroke the boys dick and almost came right then and there when Sam did the same to him.

"Suck my dick, Sammy. I wanna feel those lips around my cock." Dean panted. He pushed Sam's shoulders down until his face was leveled with Dean's cock. "You can do it..."

Sam briefly retreated into his mind at that point.

_How did we get here? Dean is basically no better than that Crowley man! But he saved me...he saved me from that guy so...I owe him, right? I owe him this at least..._

Sam looked at the hard dick in front of his face, lips turning dry at the sight. Pre cum dripped slowly from it and onto Sam's chest. Throwing away his modesty, Sam licked his lips and sucked lazily on the head.

"Fuck!" Dean growled. "Sammy...mmm"

The boy looked upwards to Dean as he slid his cock all the way inside his mouth.

"Oh my god! Sammy, don't stop!"

Sam bobbed his head up and down fast, occasionally stopping to lock down at Dean's massive balls.

"Sammy! I'm gonna--"

As Dean said that, Sam's throat was assaulted by a large stream of cum. He pulled back and coughed for several seconds.

"Shit...I'm sorry, Sam." Dean said, apologizing.

"It's okay..." Sam said. "I'm alright. No harm done."

Dean smirked. "Good." He hauled Sam up and tossed him very ungracefully onto his king sized bed. "If your virgin hole is as tight as your mouth, I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

Sam whimpered as the older man slid his fingers inside him again. "Dean...I--I don't think I can do this..."

"Of course you can, Sammy. You want this just as much as I do. You let me know that in the car, baby. Just relax."

Dean continued to scissor his fingers in Sam's heat until he hit his prostate. The teenager cried out in sudden pleasure.

"I found it." Dean chuckled. "Got your sweet spot."

_"I don't want this anymore!" Sam thought. He was pretty terrified of losing his virginity...he was going to save it for Ryan. "No...please."_

Sam must've said it out loud because Dean became a little gentler. "Don't say that, Sammy. I'll make it great for you." He touched Sam's erection, slowly pumping it.

"I've fantasized about this moment for so long." Dean pulled out his fingers and lined up his member against Sam's rim. "It'll burn for a moment, then it'll be so good."

True to his word, it did fucking burn! Sam gripped the sheets tight, knuckles turning white. Tears left his eyes in heavy torrents. Sam felt like he was being ripped open. He tried to wiggle away but it was in vain.

"Don't struggle!" Dean suddenly yelled. His features were hardened, eyes wild; angry. 

Sam stopped moving, literally too scared to. The look on Dean's face changed back to the loving and caring one he had before his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm just--don't move around too much. It'll hurt more. Understand?"

Sam nodded, cheeks wet from the tears. Dean smiled and continued rocking into him slowly. 

Dean was again proven right when Sam felt a searing, white hot blast of pleasure. Sam moaned obscenely causing Dean to repeatedly slam his dick in Sam's prostate. He carded his fingers in Dean's hair, feeling his climax building.

"Dean! It's gonna--I'm gonna--!"

"Me too, Sammy! I'm coming!"

Sam and Dean moaned and shouted as they reached their orgasms.

* * *

 

After cleaning up a bit, Dean invited Sam into his bed where they cuddled up together. Dean softly scratched at the teen's scalp with blunt nails.

"How did it feel?" He asked.

Sam huffed out a laugh, face pressed against Dean's neck. "It was good. Better than good. It was the best thing I've ever felt."

Dean seemed to be satisfied with Sam's answer because he took his face and kissed him with newfound passion.

"I love you." Dean confessed.

Sam blushed at Dean's words. He laughed nervously as he tucked himself back in Dean's arms. "I'm sleepy..."

"Yeah, I would be too if I were you. Get some sleep, Sammy."

"Mkay..."

Dean reached over and turned out the light on the night stand.


	4. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean relishes in his new relationship, nearly risking his job with his reckless behavior. 
> 
> Sam becomes enamored with Dean, encouraging his advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: More Smut! Yaaaaay!

"Nngh..." Sam mumbled. He swatted at whatever was poking his nose but only smacked air. The poking had proceeded for 4 more minutes until Sam finally opened up his eyes, bleary orbs peering up at green ones.

"It's about time you got up..."

Dean's voice was hoarse whisper, almost as if he hadn't used it in a while; he sounded a bit tired. His hair was intact, albeit slightly ruffled and he was smiling.

Sam tried to sit up but his body did a complete 180 on him. He groaned aloud as a dull pain shot up his backside.

"Okay...ow."

"That would...that would be my fault." Dean said meekly. "Sorry." He nuzzled his face into Sam's neck, pressing a chaste kiss to it making Sam giggle.

"I didn't wanna bother you; you look so at peace when you sleep." Dean explained. "But I gotta get some food in you. And maybe after, I can get some  _me_ in you."

"Dean!" Sam chuckled. The older man made a smooching face while attempting to fondle the student. "If I say that I'll think about it, will you leave me alone!?"

"Depends," Dean purred hungrily. "If you're gonna deliver or not." 

"Come a little closer..."

Dean obeyed and was rewarded with a pillow to the face. Sam cackled as he scurried away from the bed, him and Dean stark naked as they chased each other around the apartment.

* * *

 "We have to tell your dad."

Sam nearly choked on his bacon. "What!?"

"Now before you give me a bitch face, let me explain. I think that it's best we tell your dad about what almost happened to you last night...with that guy in the park. He'd find out eventually."

Sam looked down at his plate. Dean was right. His dad had to know the truth. "Okay..."

"I'll lend you some of my clothes. Now here's what we'll tell him..."

* * *

 An hour later, Sam was enveloped in his father's tree trunk like arms in their home, nearly crushing the hell out of him. Dean sat on the couch watching father and son have their moment. 

"Jesus Christ, Sammy, you should've called me as soon as this happened!" 

"I wanted to but, I was really tired and Mr. Smith was nice enough to let me crash at his place. And can you let me go? I think you're killing me."

Rick reluctantly released his grip on his son, looking over at Sam's "Savior".

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Detective Rick Wesson. Thank you so much for saving my kid, Mr. Smith."

Dean stood up and flashed Rick a charming and innocent grin. Sam almost rolled his eyes at the sight.  _Almost._

"Please, call me Dean. I hate to think about what would've happened if I hadn't gotten there in time. I guess it's teacher's intuition or something like it."

"Teacher?" Rick queried. "Are you Harris' replacement?"

Dean nodded. "Guilty as charged, detective!"

Rick held his hand out to which Dean grabbed and shook. "Sorry, Dean, that we couldn't have met under normal circumstances. I don't even know how to repay you."

"How bout a cold one sometime? I'd say that about covers it."

Rick grinned. "Deal." He grabbed Sam for another bone crushing hug. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"How about not murdering me with your logs you call arms!?" Sam yelled, slightly muffled. Eventually, the detective let go of his son.

Rick's phone rang causing him to excuse himself into the kitchen leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"Very convincing." Sam said sarcastically to his teacher. His ass was slapped gently for his remark.

"It actually was, if I may say so myself." Dean whispered. "He's all buddy buddy with me now."

Sam cringed internally and externally at the realization of something. "Oh my god. My dad is literally one year younger than you. I feel extremely weird."

"You can call me 'Daddy' if you want, Baby Boy." Dean rasped in Sam's ear. He chuckled when the boy's face turned the color of strawberries. Dean regained his posture and smiled when the detective came back into the room.

"Sorry bout that," Rick said. "There's a little issue at the station and they need me apparently." He looked at Sam who seemed slightly...off. "You okay, Kiddo?"

"Mhm" Sam said, fake smiling. "Just a little shaken up still."

Rick shrugged it off as nothing, the oblivious bastard. "Alright, well I'm headed out. I'll be back soon. Get Dean something to drink or eat or whatever. Anything he needs at the moment. See ya, Sam." Rick took his keys and left the house.

When Dean deemed it safe, he lunged at Sam,  tackling him in the floor and nearly pulling apart his clothes.

"Goddammit, Dean! You're a fuckin hornball! Haven't you had enough last night and this morning?" Sam cried out.

"I can never get enough of My Sammy. Besides, Detective said to get me anything I need. I need you. I  _want_ you." Dean whined.

"No." Sam said wiggling away and standing up. "No, Dean. If we do this, we have to be careful. You could lose your job and go to jail."

Dean stood up as well, kissing Sam's neck and gripping his hair. "No one can keep me away from you. I want you to remember that. Fuck that, I want you to say it."

"Dean--"

"Say. It." He growled, pulling Sam's head back and suckling hard.

"N--No one can--ah! Can keep you away from me." Sam panted. He hated to admit that this side if Dean turned him on slightly.

"That's right. No one. Not even prison can hold me. So why don't we use the time your dad gave us to fuck in his bed."

"...You're so....ugh..."

* * *

 

The weeks passed on fairly easy, Sam went back to school the following Monday and was welcomed back by the staff and students alike. Apparently, the entire school had been missing Sam's bubbly personality. Gabriel had carried Sam on his back, showing the entire school that he had returned from his pit of depression. Sam was not given any say in the matter.

Things with him and Dean were getting increasingly hot and risky. In the middle of November, Dean told Sam to stay behind after class; he had a prep period so he was free. After the students had piled out, he shut and locked the door, proceeding to eat Sam out on top of his desk. After that was done, he laid down on it and let him ride his cock.

In another instance, Dean backed Sam into a corner of the cafeteria and fucked him against the wall. Lunch was certainly forgotten that day. 

In their latest conquest, Sam was ordered to get underneath Dean's desk for his last period class so he could suck him off. Dean had surprisingly held his composure until Sam swirled his tongue around just right. He knew it drove the older man wild. Dean stuttered from behind his desk, pleasure building up as he talked to his students. 

"S--ssso, make sure that you GET the assignments done by next w--weeeeek."

"Are you okay, sir?" One kid asked.

Dean gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded fiercely. Thankfully the bell rang as he came down Sam's throat, the kids all rushing out not seeing anything.

Sam popped out and sat cross-legged on the desk, grinning like a mad man. "How'd you like that,  _Mr. Smith_?"

Dean sighed, smiling and clearly exhausted from the release. "Mr. Wesson, I think we need to have last period sessions more often. But I'd settle for dinner and a movie."

Sam placed his hand over his heart feigning being flattered. "Oh my! Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Why yes, I believe that I am. Are you available this evening?" Dean asked, hands folded together.

Sam hopped off the desk and retrieved his back. He put in his leather jacket (which Dean bought him) and his aviators (which Dean had also gifted to him).

"Pick me up at 7:30. Dad should be gone by then." He saluted Dean and went to the door. He was stopped by a hand on his hand.

"I can take you home." Dean offered.

"Now, Mr. Smith, wouldn't it look a bit off for you, a teacher, to drive me, a student, home in a nice shiny black car?" Sam smirked.

Dean gripped Sam's ass tight and kissed him passionately making the student yelp. "I don't give a damn about what people think. Let me drive you home."

Sam giggled and untangled himself from Dean's grasp. "Fine! But don't do that again. We're still in school."

"You just sucked my dick for an entire period." He countered back.

"Tomato, Tomahto."


	5. Love Me (Like You Do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go out on a date night where shenanigans ensue!

"Sam, come here a minute."

Rick sat in the living room, watching an old rerun of COPS. He switched it off in favor of paying attention to his only child. He looked at Sam with a fond expression and patted the empty space next to him on the couch.

Sam padded barefoot across the carpeted floor, sitting cross-legged next to his dad.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Nothing, just...just wanna talk to you. Seems like we haven't had any time to spend together because of me and I apologize for that."

"It's okay, Dad. Seriously. It's part of the job. You have to save people. Always on call. I get it, I really do so don't be sorry."

Rick smiled down at his son, gripping him in a headlock and grinding his fist in his hair. "I love you, Kid."

Sam squealed in surprise, kicking his feet in the air and clawing at his father's arms. "I love you too, you big fuckin lumberjack!"

"Language, young man." Rick cackled.

"Fuck-Shit-Bitch-Ass-SonofaCunt. How's that for language?"

Rick relinquished his hold on Sam, causing the boy to playfully kick him in the thigh. "Well, you certainly got that from my side of the family."

Sam frowned. It was a rare occurrence that they ever mentioned his mother. His memory of her slowly faded with each passing year.

"Do you ever think about her? Mom I mean." Sam blurted out. Rick sighed and pulled Sam back next to him.

"Yeah, Bud. I do. A lot. I think about her everyday when I look at you." Rick huffed a sad laugh. "You remind me so much of her, you know. You have her fiery personality...and her eyes. Do you ever think about her?"

A couple tears silently fell from Sam's eyes. "Every once in a while I end up dreaming about her, memories...before the incident. Sometimes it all gets jumbled up in my head and I can't remember much. Had we not have pictures of her, I don't think I would've remembered Mom's face."

Rick hugged Sam a bit tighter. "She's watching over is, Sammy. At least that's what I want to believe."

"I think she is too. She's gotta be." Sam said quietly. Guilt had bubbled up into his stomach then as he thought about his sex-capades with his much older English teacher. What would his mother say? He pushed the thought deep down into the dark recesses of his mind.

After a couple minutes of silence, Rick cleared his throat and stood up. "I've gotta get this work done at the station. Sorry--"

"Nope. Zip it!" Sam laughed. "It brings in the bacon."

"Are you ever gonna get your job back?"

"Yeah, Cas said that I was best of the best at manning the register so I go back after Thanksgiving." Sam grinned.

Rick was halfway out of the door when he snapped his fingers and turned back to Sam. "Oh hey, I've been meaning to ask that teacher of yours, Dean, if he would like to spend Thanksgiving with us, ya know, if he doesn't have plans."

"I'm sure he'd love to."

* * *

 

Shortly after Rick left, Sam pulled out his cell and texted Dean.

**_Dad's gone and I'm about to get in the shower. See ya soon._ **

As he began to undress, his phone vibrated once then twice.

_Sweet. I'll be waiting around my phone like a tool._

_Holy Shit! Send me some nudes, Baby Boy. Pretty pleeeeeease! ;)_

Sam swore under his breath, smiling slightly. He chose to ignore the text and hop in the shower.

While under the hot water, Sam had time to think about his situation. Dean was charming, handsome, just the overall total package in a great guy...but something felt so odd about him. Every so often, he would go into a blind rage over the most trivial matters.

For instance, during first period, Sam was partnered with Brady, the school's star quarterback, for a two man project. Partway through, Brady stared talking to Sam, expressing his sorrow for Ryan's death. Sam gave him a hug for that, not knowing Dean was watching with a wrathful gaze. After class, Dean cornered Sam I'm the room, locking the door. He yelled at him, calling him everything under the sun. Sam has begun to yell back and cry, prompting Dean to stop his tirade and console the weeping boy.

However, the next day, Brady was no where to be seen. He shrugged that last part out of his thoughts.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Sam muttered info the steaming bathroom.

* * *

 Twenty minutes later, Sam was in his underwear, drying his hair with a towel while checking out his cell.

_2 New Messages From: Jerk_

_Hurry uuuuup. I'm bored. Waiting for your signal so I can pick you up._

_Are you wackin off in there, Sammy? I bet you are, thinking about my big cock spreading you open--_

Sam quickly locked his phone. That last message had started making him hard and he'd rather save all sexual experiences until the end of the date.

He sent the perpetually horny man a quick text, teasing the poor guy.

_**You'd better hurry up. My dick is throbbing for you.** _

Not even ten seconds later, Sam received a text from Dean making him burst out in laughter.

_Be there in three minutes._

* * *

 

If there was a world record for putting on clothes the fastest, Sam was sure he'd be the record no one could ever break with how fast he fuckin did it. He snatched a grey cashmere v-neck sweater that Rick bought him last Christmas from his closet, followed by a pair of faded and worn-out jeans. 

He decided that it was high time that he started styling his hair more often after he swiftly combed through it with slick gel. Sam made sure no stray strand of hair was sticking up or within his eyesight.

He grabbed his phone and his new pair of Converse sneakers with him as he dashed down the stairs, plopping down on the couch to put them on. Just as he did, the door bell rang aloud throughout the house. 

Taking deep breaths, Sam eventually made his way over to the door and opened it. The sight before him was magnificent. Truly a gift from the gods above!

Dean snirked as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, his hair was subtly gelled and spiked. He wore what seemed to be an all white long sleeved Polo shirt with his usual leather jacket and dark slacks with dress shoes. The top couple of buttons were undone, showing off slivers of milky white flesh.

"I came for the boy with the throbbing dick." Dean said, voice husky and deep.

"Well, Mr. Hero," Sam said in a dramatic tone of voice. "It seems that that boy is long gone! Hahaha!"

Dean's grin could have only been described as wolfish in nature as he stalked towards the teen. "Oh, Sammy, I ain't a hero." He leaned forward and purred the rest in his ear. "Not with the way I have you screaming my name."

Sam visibly and outwardly shivered. This man was like walking kryptonite! "Ar--Are you ready to go?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You look flustered. You wanna stay home and let me  _take care of you_?"

"Well, first off, if I'm flustered it's because you made me." Sam joked. "And second, no. Let's get to this fuckin date night."

He grabbed his jacket and keys before shutting the door and walking down the pathway to Dean's Impala. When they got near, Dean jogged ahead of him and opened the passenger door.

"After you, Princess." Dean crooned.

Sam huffed after climbing in. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean slid into the driver's seat and started the car, reaching out to put in an old cassette. Sam looked incredulously at the older man as Kansas started playing Carry On My Wayward Son. Dean inclined an eyebrow in Sam's direction.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Sam said, pointing to the radio. "Seriously?"

Dean leaned over and gave Sam a small kiss before stating with a smug grin, "Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole."

* * *

 

Partway through the mix tape of old classic rock, Sam asked the question that had been on his mind when they left his house.

"Hey, uh, where exactly are we going? I'm pretty sure that you're not taking me somewhere local."

"You're right actually. We're headed two towns over where no one knows us. It'll be nice. Memorized the directions from my GPS; movie theater is first."

"What are we gonna go see?" Sam asked over the sounds of Led Zeppelin.

"What do you wanna see?" Dean fired back.

"I don't frickin know! Just so much stuff out now I guess. We'll see when we get there."

Dean smiled as he stared out at the road. "Whatever you say, boss. My Sexy, Smart, 16-Year-Old Boss."

"You forgot to say Sammy."

"I thought you hated that nickname. I believe you said once that you even 'Detested the name and wished that it would die along with skinny jeans and twitter'."

"Well, I changed my mind. About the nickname. Not about the other stuff."

"Gotcha...Sammy."

* * *

 

After much debate about what movie to go see (which lasted around twenty-five minutes outside of the theater), they both settled on the latest science fiction movie.

The entire movie was just "Rubbish" in Sam's words. The plot had poorly thought out with the characters spouting some bullshit expositions to cram down the audience's throat every five minutes. Sam had walked out of building fuming.

"That was so bad. Like really bad. Worse movie ever!"

"Mhm." Dean mumbled.

"I mean, come on! Where's the realism? I know sci-fi is supposed to  _not be about realism_ but still. Some random chick finds out that she's like the fuckin Queen of Earth or something. Bullshit. The only funny or entertaining thing about that piece of shit was the irony in her name: Jupiter. Yeah, we get it! Her name is Jupiter and she's Queen of Earth!"

Dean snaked his arm around Sam's waist as they walked back to the car. "I liked it. It was different."

"No, it wasn't. It has been done before time and time again. Repeatedly... I will give it 3 stars for Channing Tatum and only for Channing Tatum."

"Do I have to kill Channing Tatum now?" Dean asked as he and Sam slipped into the car.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

* * *

Dinner was marvelous, to say the least. Dean had taken Sam to Olive Garden because it "served all kinds of rabbit food".

All was well that time around, no mistakes or slip ups as they ate. However, as they were almost finished, the waiter came over to check on them, paying extra attention to Sam much to Dean's irritation. Had Sam not caught his fist before he struck the waiter, Dean would've been in a heap of trouble. Shortly after paying the bill, Sam grabbed Dean's hand and got the hell out of dodge.

* * *

 

"Can I switch the radio a bit, Dean?"

"Hm..."

"Dean..."

"..."

"Deeeeeean. Pleeeeease?"

"Fine..."

"You're totally the bestest."

"Never do that again. You sound like a sorority bitch valley girl."

"That makes you a macho frat boy with a nice car that's clearly trying to over compensate."

"...Switch the station or I'll rape you right here in this car."

"Radio it is then!"

"..."

"Oh fuck yeah! This is my song!"

"Hmm?"

_"Love me like you do! La-La-Love me like you do! Love me like you do! La-La-Love me like you do! Touch me like you do! Ta-Ta-Touch me like you do! What are you waiting fooooooor?"_

_"_ Catchy."

* * *

 

After half an hour of off-key singing from both individuals, they made their way back to Sam's house, Detective Wesson and his car no where in sight. Dean walked Sam up to his door.

"Well, this is my stop." Sam said quietly.

"So it is." Dean said, eyes casting a dark shadow.

"I wanna thank you for a great night, Dean. I had a lot of fun with you and I..."

"What's up, Sammy?"

Sam's body trembled and he blushed profusely as he leaned up to kiss Dean. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled back to speak.

"I love you too." Sam said, smiling shyly.

Dean stifled a light gasp, his eyes went wide at Sam's long-awaited declaration. He cradled the student's head in his hands.

"Say that again." Dean rasped.

"I...love you."

"More."

"I love you."

Dean kissed Sam hungrily. He needed to feel Sam. He needed to breathe him. To taste him. He  _wanted_ Sam.

"Your dad's not home. Could be out until morning."

"It's a...possibility." Sam said. His entire face was flushed red and heated up.

"I wanna make love to you, Sammy. In your bed this time."

Sam took Dean's hand in his own, opening the door to his family home.

"Okay."


	6. Thanks For The Memories (And The Lies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean joins the Wesson clan for Thanksgiving where certain things come into the light.
> 
> Sam makes a tough decision concerning his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for any spelling errors. I don't have a Beta yet so please try to overlook any minor mistakes.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Give Kudos! <3

Sam winced as the bright light of the sun shone though his window and smacked against his sleeping form. He grunted when he raised his hand and shielded his eyes. He also had a mini heart attack when he heard another person in his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that the person was only Dean. The man was laid out on his back, lips parted as he snored softly. 

Sam leaned over to press a kiss on Dean causing the man to stir and groan. Dean shifted and rolled over to face Sam, still asleep. 

"Sam, I'm home!"

The world stopped the young man as his father's voice resonated around the house. Dean shot right up wide-eyed and looked at Sam. 

"I'm guessing you didn't say that." Dean said as he flipped the blankets off of him. He searched for his underwear and clothes.

"Oh shit. I didn't fucking think this through! Last night was just so--"

"Romantic?" Dean smirked as he pulled on his pants.

"Very romantic." 

"Sammy? You in your room?" Rick called.

Both Dean and Sam were almost finished putting on his clothes when Sam called back.

"Yeah! Just give me a second!"

"No, that's okay! Don't get up, I'll come to you!"

Dean whispered a swear as he hurriedly put on his shoes and coat. "Where the fuck am I gonna go?"

"Out the window." Sam said, grabbing Dean's arm. He opened the window and showed Dean a safe passage down to the lawn. "I used to sneak out all the time."

"Not so innocent, are you?"

"I stopped being innocent the night you saved my life." Sam rambled. He briefly helped Dean get through the window.

"I told you that I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I love you."

"Love you too. Now hurry up!"

Dean scurried down onto the lawn, catching his keys when Sam threw them down. He winked and jogged off to his car. Sam shut the window and closed the blinds, jumping back on the bed. 

His door opened, revealing a tired and worn out Rick. He held his jacket in his hand; he looked like a frickin zombie.

"Ugh...being a cop is so demanding..." Rick said flopping on Sam's bed. Sam ignored the fact that, not too long ago, he and Dean romped around in it's very sheets.

"It's what you wanted to do, Pop. Save people." Sam made room for his dad.

"Mhm. And it's exhausting. Promise me that you'll never go into law enforcement." Rick grumbled into the pillow.

"I was thinking about being a stripper. My stage name could be Chocolate Moose."

"Very promising career. Beats being a lawyer by a long shot I'll tell you that. The name needs work though."

"Oh, well fuck you." Sam laughed.

"I'd rather sleep, thank you very much."

"Not in my bed. Go to yours."

Rick whined like a child as he lifted his head up. "Noooo. Yours is so comfortable." He draped himself over Sam's lap.

"Oof! Get off me!" Sam giggled. "You're heavy as fuck!"

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping."

"You're built like a damn tank, Dad! Stop crushing my legs!"

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping."

_Ding Dong!_

Rick growled at the sound of the door bell. He hauled himself in a sitting position. "Fuckin door bell..."

"Oh but you heard that shit, right?" Sam snarked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be imagining things."

_Ding Dong!_

"Ugh!" Rick groaned. "You gonna get that?"

Sam gave his father a bitch face. "Really? You can't get it?"

"Nope. I'm tired and fucking hungry, Sam."

"I'll make you a deal," Sam sighed. "If you answer the door, I'll make breakfast for my aging father."

Rick scrubbed his hand over his face and beard. "Deal. I hate you sometimes."

"Except for the times you don't." Sam said as he manhandled his father out of his bed."

The bell had rung one final time before Rick lazily opened the door. He was greeted by the smile of a familiar face.

"Hello, Detective Wesson."

"It's Rick, Dean." He chuckled. "If I have to call you by your first name, I'd rather treat you with the same kindness. Come on in."

Dean smiled, stepping through the threshold of the house. Sam poked his head through the entrance of the kitchen to see Dean come in. "Hi, Sam. Good Morning." Rick just barely missed the seductively look Dean flashed at his son.

"Good Morning, Dean." The boy replied before going back to preparing breakfast.

"So," Rick said. "What brings you by here on a Saturday morning?"

"Actually, I wanted to personally congratulate Sam. He currently has the highest grades in my class." 

"Sam! Come here a minute!" Rick yelled. There was slight clatter in the kitchen as Sam responded with a short but quick 'Okay'. He came into the main hall to stand next to his dad. "Dean said that your grades exceed everyone else's in his class."

Sam faked being surprised. Of course he knew! If he were being honest, he'd say he was the smartest fuckin kid in that school. "Wow! That's amazing. Thanks."

Dean gave Sam a short hug. "No, it was all you Sam. You're smart and I have no doubt that you'll do great things."

Rick returned the smile that Dean had given him. The poor bastard had no idea that the man was fucking his son on an almost regular basis. 

"Oh, that reminds me: Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving? I just wanted to thank you for...Sam, ya know? I mean, you don't even have to stay, you can just swing by and--"

"I'd love to, Rick." Dean grinned.

"Nice! Oh and I don't mean to keep you here but would you also like to have breakfast with us?"

Dean looked from Rick to Sam. "Yeah, sure. Okay. Who's cooking?"

Sam raised a hand and gave Dean a cocky smile. "That would be me."

"Wonderful. I can help if you want."

"My pleasure."

* * *

 

It was weird for Sam. Weird that his Forbidden Boyfriend/English Teacher was eating pancakes with him and his father. Life is strange.

The two adults talked about everything, ranging from sports to guns. Sam watched them with feigned curiosity. The conversation was beginning to bore him until his father asked Dean a question.

"Hey, I've just noticed that you look so familiar. Have we met before?"

Sam looked over at Dean who seemed slightly uncomfortable. He saw that the man's jaw was clenched, a move that often meant he was angry or hated talking about something.

"No, I don't believe we have." Dean replied, voice at neutral.

Rick frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "You sure? It's just...you look like someone I've met before. I just can't figure it out."

"Beats me." Dean said, face going back to it's original cocky and sure expression.

Sam ate silently, mind working overtime.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving was always a holiday that Sam hated. The reason being was that he'd have to interact with relatives that he either despised or he didn't want to see. Other than that, the food was fantastic thanks to him and Rick. Dean had thankfully arrived before anyone else to help out. At times when Rick wasn't looking, he'd steal kisses and touches from the boy.

By 6:00 in the evening, all of the guests were there, handing Rick homemade meals to serve on the table. Sam grimaced as his Aunt Diana droned on and on about her cat and how she missed her.

Dean, who sat next to Sam, leaned in subtly and whispered in Sam's ear, "If she doesn't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna stuff this tablecloth down her fuckin throat."

Sam immediately snickered, covering his mouth when she looked his way. He smiled at Diana as he smacked Dean's leg under the table.

* * *

 

Several minor conversations were being held around the table, everyone having a say or two about that topic of interest. Sam and Dean sat peacefully next to each other, occasionally taking a bite out of their food and kicking one another playfully.

"So, Dean," Sam's Uncle Mike said. "Have any family here?"

Dean's jaw clenched again. "Uh, no. I don't have anyone anymore. My brother dies a few years ago." He looked at Rick before he turned back to Mike. "Killed by a cop in cold blood. Tortured, actually. Never caught the guy...yet."

The entire table went silent as he spoke, even Sam. Dean had never told him that. Why? Was it because it was probably too painful or because he never asked. Before Sam could utter a word, Dean spoke again.

"These potatoes are delicious. Who made them?"

And just like that, Sam knew that the conversation was over.

* * *

 

After the dinner, Dean left while thanking everyone. He texted Sam to wait outside around the corner in half an hour. Making an excuse to his father about going to Ruby's, Sam did what Dean said. He picked him up in his car and drove them to Dean's apartment.

* * *

 

"I love you, Sammy! I love you so fuckin much, baby!"

"Me too, De! Me too!"

Sam sat on Dean's lap with the older man hugging him close to his chest as Sam rode them both through a shattering climax. 

Sam slumped on top of Dean, huffing and panting. Sweat formed on his forehead and his hair stuck to it. "Animal..."

"That's why you love me. I'm  _wild_." Dean responded as he gently pulled himself out of Sam. He took a towel and started cleaning up the both of them. "You thirsty?"

"I'm a little parched." 

Dean nodded, tossing the towel away. "Water or juice?"

"Water, Jerk." Sam laughed.

Dean grinned. "Bitch." He kissed Sam again then. "I gotta piss so it's gonna be a bit. Be right back." He sauntered off naked and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Just as he left, Dean's phone began to chime. Sam looked over at it. Out of sheer curiosity and concern, he unlocked the phone and saw that Dean had a message...from a man named Crowley.

"Crowley..." Sam said quietly. He heard that name before. It was faint but that name had a ring to it somewhere.

_"Ya gonna behave for Uncle Crowley?"_

Sam's heart stuttered in his chest. Why was that pedophile texting Dean? Is he threatening him? Does Dean...know him personally?

He nearly tossed the phone. It wasn't possible...right? Dean couldn't have known the guy.

Determined to find out the truth, Sam unlocked the phone and opened the message.

_Happy Thanksgiving, Sunshine. Hope you're spending it with that lovely Flower of yours._

A bitter taste formed in his mouth at the sight of the words. "Flower" is what the man had called him. Because his mind felt obligated to, Sam flipped through the other messages of Dean and Crowley, finding a very disturbing conversation.

* * *

 

_**I need a favor, Crowley** _

_For the love of god, if you ask me to go to another karaoke bar, I'm blocking your number._

**_No, it's serious. I need you to pretend that you're going to rape the kid I've been talking about._ **

_Aha! You're finally making your move, huh? Alright, I'm in. Are you sure you want it to be pretend? That kid really looks so damn good._

**_You can touch him a little bit but no heavy stuff. He's mine, got that?_ **

_Can't promise anything. Where will he be?_

**_Right now, he's at the local park. I'm watching him. I'll send you the plan._ **

* * *

 

Sam slammed the phone down on the bed, quickly putting on his clothes. As he Laced his sneakers, Dean walked back in with a smile on his face.

"Sorry I took so long..."

His face fell when he saw Sam fully clothed. "What's going on? Family trouble?" He looked on the bed and saw his phone, unlocked and on the message tab. He looked back at Sam with pleading eyes. "Sammy...what did you do?"

Sam was furious. "No, Dean, what the fuck did  _you_ do!? You...You used me."

"No! No, I--I only just wanted to impress you. Help you like me more."

Sam looked at Dean with pure disgust, which tore the older man's heart apart. "You're sick. You're so sick, Dean. You need help. It's over."

Dean shook his head in disbelief; he chuckled low and his demeanor changed slightly. "What--What are you saying? You're just confused, that's all. Get back in bed."

"No! I'm not confused! It's over between us! I trusted you...I loved you. But now I know you never loved me." Sam tried to get past Dean but the teacher blocked his path with his huge frame. The man looked at him with a hardened gaze.

"Don't ever think that I never loved you. I loved you as soon as I saw you! Just get back in THE FUCKING BED, SAM!"

Sam recoiled at Dean's outburst. As quickly as he became scared, he became angry as well, slapping the man in his face.

"Goodbye, Dean." Sam said with finality. Dean gripped his wrist hard.

"I'll never let you go, Sammy. You're mine."

Sam snatched his hand away and ran out the door.

 


	7. Haunting You, Haunting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delve into the mind of Dean Smith as he begins his downward spiral into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a POV of Dean. Trying something new here. Yaaay lol. So if there's any errors, forgive me. Enjoy, everyone!!

The words still resonated around in my head, taunting me. I sat at my kitchen table, drinking my fifth bottle of whisky.

_"It's over. Goodbye, Dean."_

I growl as I take the bottle and throw it at the wall, the sound of it colliding is pleasing to my ears. I want to break more things. I want to hurt someone. Kill them. 

My fingers twitch as I bring them to my pounding head. This shit's driving me crazy! All I ever did was love him! How could he not see that!? I'm the only who loves him besides that father of his.

I cringe at the thought of Rick Wesson.  _Mr. Fucking Detective._ Every time I look at his face, I see Adam, crying in my arms again, begging me to stop the pain. 

The rage I had came back at me full force as I flipped the entire fucking table over. Everything falls to the floor, including my medication. Fuck that shit. Never liked taking it anyways. Makes me docile, weak. 

_"Can't even take care of your fuckin brother, Dean! You're a fuckin pussy! Weak!"_

"No!" I sob at the voice in my head. It's oddly familiar. I realize then that it's not just a random voice, it's my father's. And it's a memory. That fuckin bastard. "I'm not weak! I'm not weak!" I continue to cover my ears as I stumble on the hardwood floor.

Eventually, his voice disappears and I can breathe normally again. This is the price I pay for not taking my meds...but I don't care. I just don't fuckin care about anything else than my Sammy. My beautiful Sammy. Mine. All mine and no one else's. 

He just needs some time to cool down. Yeah, that's all. Just some space to recover. 

I kicked myself mentally at the memory of the phone. I pick up the nearest object and hurl it at the wall. Why the fuck did I not put a lock on the damn thing!? I'm so fuckin stupid! 

I sit in the couch and reach underneath it for a pack of cigarettes and an ashtray. I haven't smoked since I moved to this shithole town but now I'm craving like a mad man. I take a couple of drags and think about what my baby's doing. Probably home by now, helping Rick put away everything. Maybe after take a shower. My dick starts to react to the thought of him naked and I immediately take action, my cigarette long forgotten in the ashtray.

I sit back on the couch as I let my hand grip my cock through my jeans; I start to imagine that it's Sam's hand. A lewd moan escapes my lips as I stroke my dick to full hardness, precum staining my boxers. I unzip my pants and pull down the underwear, my dick springing free. I shiver a bit when I play with the head, still thinking about My Sammy, his lips wrapped around it as he slowly jerk himself off. 

_"Dean, I'm sorry about earlier," I imagine him say. "Let me make it up to you."_

"Yeah, Baby. Make it up to me!" I moan.

I imagine him sucking on my cock just the way I like it, tongue massaging the underside of it. Him caressing my balls as I shove my cock deep in his throat. When he starts to gag, I pull it out and he looks up at me with those innocent eyes of his.

_"Did I do good, Dean?"_

"You did great, Baby. Now turn around so I can get you ready."

My hand starts pumping my dick harder as I think of him bending over in front of me, his delicious young hole presented to me like a fucking birthday cake. 

I automatically dive in, face buried between his bare cheeks. He tries to cover up a moan but I scold him for that.

"No one else here, Sammy. Just you and me. Don't be ashamed."

_"I'm sorry, De."_

"It's okay. Just want you to feel good."

The imagery is so vivid in my head, I can't practically feel his sweet hole around my tongue. So delicious. So  _Sammy._

I stand us up and tear off the rest of his clothes; he doesn't need them. I lift him up in my arms and slam his back against the wall. I haul his legs up and sink my dick all the way in until I'm fully sheathed inside his hear. I smirk to myself as I think about Sam's invigorating moan of pleasure. Once I'm inside, I piston in and out of him, expertly hitting his sweet spot.

_"Daddy! Fuck me harder, Daddy!"_

I almost cum right there. I fuckin love it when he calls me that. Gives me satisfaction.

"I'm fucking you, Baby." I pant. "I'll fuck you as hard as you want!"

_"Daddy, I'm coming!"_

"I'm coming too, Baby Boy. Cum around my dick! Ah, shit!"

I growl as I spray my stomach with my seed; some gets splattered on my right cheek and neck. My hand and stomach basically get the brunt of it all. 

I sit there on the couch, completely dazed out and worn from the climax. My mind drifts back to Sammy then. I'm sure he's fine. Everything'll be fine between us Monday morning.

* * *

 

I had never been so wrong in my entire life. Not only was he not talking to or looking at me, but when class was over he was actually the first one out. What the hell! My resolve nearly cracked when I almost threw everything off the desk. I calmed myself quickly. It's just a phase, he'll be okay later on.

I texted him later that night, asking if he was free. 

_**Dean, stop. Just stop texting me! What you did was unforgivable and disgusting. The only relationship we have now is Teacher and Student, nothing more. We're done.** _

I didn't bother replying back because I broke the phone. Sam is mine. He can't quit me. He's just angry, that's all. He really doesn't mean what he's saying. 

Tomorrow, I'll speak with him.

* * *

 

When the bell rang, I immediately spoke to Sam.

"Mr. Wesson, I need to have a word with you."

He looked everywhere else but at me. I became furious, but I managed to keep my cool for the moment.

"My next class--"

"Is Study Hall. Take a seat."

I watch all of the students pile out, including those freaky friends of his. They don't love him. Not like I do. They don't matter. I hurriedly walk over to the door, shutting it and locking it afterwards. 

"You've been avoiding me, Sammy."

"It's Sam." 

That infuriated me more than anything. I stride over to his seat and haul him up, grabbing his arm.

"Stop it, Dean!" He cries. He tried to get away but it wasn't working. My grip was too strong. I tossed everything I had on the desk on the ground and put him on it. "Let me go! Stop--"

"No, you stop!" I hissed. My patience was wearing thin and he wasn't helping. "Stop fighting me! Just give in to my love like usual. Don't fight me, Sammy."

"You're so sick, Dean! Stop! Someone, help m-mmpfh!"

I held my hand over his mouth to silence him. I couldn't have the staff and students hear us, could I? No, this was a private moment. I had to prove to Sam that I love him and always will! That we'll always be together no matter what! I turned him around and yanked his sweatpants down, discovering that he hadn't worn any underwear. I smirk.

"Oh, gosh, Sammy. For me?"

I didn't expect an honest answer. Not that he could without yelling. He just kept yelling in my hand. I briefly sucked on three of my fingers then pushed them inside his ass. As expected, Sam squealed and squirmed a bit but I held him down. 

"Remember when we first had sex, Sam?" I crooned in his ear. "Remember when I told you to relax and be still? Well you need to do that now and stop fighting me. Accept me, accept that what we have is forever!" 

Both Sam and I moaned when I shoved my dick in. I felt wetness around the back of my hand and realized that he was crying. Hm. Tears of joy no doubt! He must've been enjoying the makeup sex!

"No one, not even your lying sack of shit father, is gonna keep me from you!" I vowed. "I'll take what's mine and he will tremble. He'll tremble and beg just like Adam!"

Soon after, I came right up inside my baby, satisfied that he allowed this to happen. I pulled out and began tucking my dick away, Sam crumpled to the floor and began to sob. I was Alarmed and helped him put on his pants.

"Sammy, you okay? What's the matter?"

Sam recoiled from my touch, a move I wasn't accustomed to. "Get away from me...stay away..."

"Baby, I thought that--"

Sam huffed a laugh. I knew from the way he sounded that he found nothing funny at all.

"You 'thought'. You didn't think about what you just did, did you? You just raped me! I didn't want it, Dean. I don't want you!"

I frowned. Why was Sammy saying these things about me? It's not true! I love him and he loves me! 

"Of course you do! Stop--stop saying that!"

"Fuck you...I hate you, you understand that? I hate you, Dean!"

My eyes went wide and wild as Sam said those three words. He said it with such finality that it was unbearable.

 _"Weak! You're so damn weak, Dean!"_ I heard my father yell in my head.  _"Fuckin pussy. Kill the damn cop and take the boy! He still loves you! Just fuckin do it!"_

"Yea--Yeah, Dad! Of course!" I say to the wind. "I'll go right now! He'll love me again! Sammy'll love me again!" 

I smiled down at Sam you just looked at me as though he was confused. I forced our lips together in a heated kiss even if he barely reciprocated. Against his will, I fixed him up and pulled up his pants.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sam spat at me. 

I reach for my jacket pocket and produce the .45 Colt that I bought a long time ago.

"I said, let's go."

Sam grabs his backpack and jacket, shrugging both on in a hurry.

"Where are we going? And what are you planning on doing?"

All I did was kiss his forehead and say,

"Securing our future."


	8. You Will Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick becomes skeptical of Dean. 
> 
> Dean goes mad as Sam watches helplessly.
> 
> Innocent people are hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be the final chapter but I made up my mind that that wouldn't be the case. Don't worry, everyone, your favorite psychopath and his boy will be in upcoming chapters! Enjoy! <3
> 
> (Forgive the errors)

Sighing, Rick closed all tabs on his computer. He looked at the time again. It was 8:30 PM and he hadn't bothered to call Sam; he totally forgot. He had been searching up on Dean Smith for hours and had found nothing. Literally nothing on the man. He even stopped working on that missing persons case for a few hours. Rick forgot his name but he knew that the boy went to school with Sam. What was his name? Brody? Brady? Rick couldn't remember.

Ever since Thanksgiving dinner, Rick started becoming skeptical about the charismatic and smooth talking man. There was definitely something wrong with him, Rick was sure of that. He also noticed a certain look that he gave his son. His _16-Year-Old Son_. Something was really wrong.

As he pulled out his phone to call Sam, it rung first, the caller revealed to be Sam. He immediately answered it.

"Sammy! Sammy, are you okay?"

_"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine."_

"Are you home? Are you by yourself?"

There was a prolonged silence over the phone that left Rick with a since of dread.

"Sam! Are you there?"

_"...Yeah. I'm home. I'm alright. Can you just...can you come home? I, uh, I don't feel...safe."_

Rick sensed that Sam was in some kind of trouble then. He sounded distressed and scared and almost like he had been crying.

"Sam, listen carefully. If Dean comes by, don't answer the door, I think he's dangerous. And remember what I showed you, okay? I'm on my way, Sammy. I love you."

_"I love you too, Dad..."_

Rick's heart broke a little as he heard his son sob slightly. He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

* * *

 

Sam sobbed as he let the phone fall to the floor. His father had warned him to stay away from Dean...but he sat next to him on the couch with a pistol resting on the coffee table.

"Great acting, Sammy." Dean praised. He licked a stripe up Sam's neck. The boy groaned and got up only to be pulled back down into the man's lap. "Where ya goin, baby? The fun part's about to happen!"

"What's wrong with you!?" Sam yelled, trying and failing to pry away Dean's wandering hands. "What do you want from my dad!?"

Dean roared as he pushed Sam onto the couch harshly and kicked the coffee table over. "I FUCKING WANT JUSTICE! THAT SON OF A BITCH RUINED--!" Dean quickly cut himself off and ran a few fingers through his hair, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "I just need to have a few words with him." 

"Dean...what's happening to you?" Sam weeped. 

"I'm seeing clearly for the first time in my life," Dean picked up his pistol and tucked it in his waistband. "And it feels sooooo  _good_. I can see that you're afraid, Sammy. You shouldn't be. I love you so much." 

He closed the distance between the two of them and gripped the back of Sam's neck and kissed him deeply. "Don't you love me?"

Out of fear for his father's and his own life, Sam agreed and slowly dragged his hands down Dean's chest. "Of course..I was just--just not...feeling like myself. I'm just nervous is all."

Dean grinned like a wolf and bracketed Sam's face with his huge hands. "It's okay. It's all okay. I forgive you."

_Ding Dong!_

Dean pulled out his gun at the bell. He placed a finger over his lips, signaling Sam to be quiet. The boy complied and sank into himself on the couch. Dean hid the gun behind his back as he opened the front door. What he saw is what he didn't expect, it wasn't part of his plans.

"Mr. Smith?" Gabriel said, expression confused. He was accompanied by Ruby, both holding bags of goodies. "What are you doing here?"

Dean feigned a smile. "Gabriel. Ruby. I presume that the both of you are here for Sam?"

"Yeah..." Ruby answered, suspicion rising in waves. She repeated Gabriel's question. "Why are you here? Where's Sam?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm here for Detective Wesson, but Sam let me in to wait for him. If you guys wanna see him, come on in." Dean moved out of their way as the two teens slowly made their way in.

Gabriel entered the living room with Ruby close behind. They gasped when they saw the coffee table smashed to pieces with Sam nowhere in sight.

"Dammit." Dean mumbled under his breath.

Ruby turned to Dean, clearly furious. "What the hell is going on here? Where the fuck is Sam?"

"Oh like you really fuckin care." Dean snapped. "You two make me sick, especially you, you fucking slut! You just wanna pawn him off to the highest bidder!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Ruby yelled. Gabriel held her back from the equally angry man.

"The man with the fucking gun!" Dean screamed as he flashed them his pistol. 

Gabriel quickly put his hands over his head, beckoning for Ruby to do the same. However, she seemed unmoved.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Get out here, baby, or I kill your friends! If you come out, I'll let you pick which one lives!"

"Dude, just be cool." Gabriel shook nervously. "We won't tell anyone. Just let us go."

Dean started to chuckle then. Eventually, it turned into cackling and full on crazy laughing.

"You're fucking crazy." Ruby spat at Dean. He stopped laughing and sneered at her. "He's fucking lyi--"

_Bang!_

Dean pulled the trigger and both he and Gabriel watched as Ruby's body slumped to the floor, bullet hole between her eyes.

"I'm actually not." Dean smirked.

Gabriel screamed, catching Dean off guard and pushing him to the floor.

"Sam!" Gabriel yelled as he ran up the stairs. He only made it halfway though, because Dean shot him in the back.

The boy came tumbling down the stairs and came to a sudden stop at the bottom. Dean kicked the unmoving body of the kid, smiling when he showed no signs of living. Dean looked up as he saw Sam running down the stairs, tears staining his cheeks. He looked at both of his friend's bodies and up at Dean.

"You...you killed them. You killed my best friends..."

"They weren't your friends, Sammy."

Sam yelled at Dean as he repeatedly punched the man's chest, the hits unfazed him.

"Ahh! Why!? Why!? They've never done anything to you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Dean pet Sam's hair as he had his episode. He kissed the top of his head and shushed him in a soothing voice.

"It's okay. It's okay, Baby. You don't mean that. I know you don't. You're just a little upset. I'll take care of you."

Dean carried Sam into the living room and sat them down on the couch; his body draped over the boy's.

"Let me take care of you." Dean whispered.

Sam struggled and squirmed under Dean. "No...please. Stop it."

"Don't fight me, Sammy. Accept me."

Dean stopped his advances when he heard Sam's phone ring from down on the carpet. He looked at it and saw that it was Rick. He climbed off of Sam and stomped on the phone.

"Daddy must be worried." Dean huffed. "That's okay." He unholstered his gun and smiled warmly at his young lover. "We have some work to do." 


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals the truth to Sam and Rick about everything that's happened thus far.
> 
> Sam becomes who he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The finaaaaaal chaaapteeeer! I'm sooo sorry that this has to happen but I actually have made it my mission to continue this as a brand-new series! Booyah! Enjoy! <3

_"You've reached Sam Wesson. Sorry I can't answer the phone right now but leave a message and I'll ring you back!"_

"Fuck!" 

Rick cursed as he heard Sam's voice-mail. He slammed his foot on the gas and sped up, narrowly avoiding other cars in the street. Rick swore under his breath.

_"Sam, why won't you answer!?" He yelled in his head. "Please be okay. I'm coming. Dad's coming, son. I won't let that bastard hurt you."_

In order to stop thinking about what possibly happened to his son, Rick let his mind wander around a bit back to Thanksgiving dinner. He couldn't shake the implications that Dean was giving off.

_"Killed by a cop. Tortured, actually."_

Rick's heart beat wildly in his chest. No...it couldn't be. His mind flashed back to the day he found the dead body of his wife in the bathroom of the bank, beaten and raped severely. The man who ran out of the back, shooting and covered in blood. The man who looked similar to Dean Smith. The man who he killed.

* * *

 Rick threw himself out of the car, leaving his keys in the ignition as he saw the front door wide open. He took his gun from his holster and aimed it in front of his face. The walk to the house seemed to be almost an eternity, Rick's heartbeat being the only thing he could hear. 

"Oh my god." He whispered when he saw the bodies of Sam's two friends. The look on his face changed from posses off to scared in two seconds. "Sam!"

"Dad.."

Rick heard his son's voice coming from the den; he sounded weakened. The man dashed in and saw his hands and ankles bound sitting on the recliner. He rushed over to him and fiddled with the bonds.

"No, no, Dad, you have to stop." Sam cried. 

"It's okay, it'll only take a second." Rick whispered. Tears clung to his eyes as he looked upon his son. He sat his gun under the chair.

"No you have to listen!" Sam protested, talking a mile a minute. "He's still here, he's in the house. Dad, what's going on? Why is he doing this?"

"Because he did something awful, Sammy."

When Rick turned around and was knocked unconscious immediately when Dean hit him with the broken coffee table leg.

* * *

 Everything sounded like he was underwater. The noises were garbled up and jumbled. The world seemed to be spinning around very fast as Rick opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred but he could make out two figures on his couch. 

"Nn...sto...plea." 

He couldn't make out most of the words but his mind told him to be alert. His vision became a little clearer then and he saw a partially naked figure sitting in another one's lap, clearly trying to escape.

"Stop fightin...accept..."

Rick couldn't handle the pressure on his brain so he blacked out once again.

* * *

 Sam sat on the corner of the couch wearing only his hoodie and boxer briefs, watching Dean tuck his flaccid cock back in his pants. He couldn't believe that he was raped again but in front of his father this time. Of course, Dean would say it was "making love" despite Sam fighting him every step of the way. He even briefly grabbed his neck, telling him to "Behave or I'll have to drug you up and both you and I wouldn't want that".

He looked on helpless as Dean applied more duct tape to Rick's wrists and ankles. He was bound to a dinning chair, wrists locked to the arms and ankles bound to the legs.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam mumbled. Dean paused what he was doing, back still turned to Sam. "Why do you wanna hurt me? My family!"

Dean shuffled over to kiss Sam. "I'd never hurt you. You know that."

Sam shook his head, scoffing as he showed Dean a bruise on his thigh. "All you've done lately was hurt me, Dean. Now I'll ask again, why do you wanna hurt me and my family?"

"You? Never," Dean looked at the bruise. "Well, never intentionally, but him," Dean pointed his gun at Rick. "He has a lot to answer for!"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"You'll find out more in a sec, actually."

Dean got back up and backhanded Rick across the face as hard as he could. The force combined with the severity of the hit made the cop snap awake, pale grey eyes wide.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ricky! We've missed you didn't we, Sammy?"

Sam crawled over to his father and hugged him tight. "Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"Sammy, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Rick said in panicked breaths. "What's happening?"

Dean huffed a sigh of annoyance at Rick. He scratched his scalp with the barrel of the gun and groaned. "Shut the fuck, Ricky. Sammy's fine." He walked up behind Sam and picked him up, left hand coming down to grope the boy's privates through his underwear. " _Real_ _fine_ right, Baby?"

"Ughn!" Sam sobbed.

"Let him go! Leave my boy alone, you son of a bitch!" Rick cursed.

Dean sucked on Sam's neck much to Rick's dismay. He continued to touch the boy on various parts of his body. "Nah...he's not your boy, he's  _mine_. He stopped being yours when I slipped my cock up his delicious ass. Mmm, it was so good. He begged and begged me to keep going. 'Fuck me, Dean! Right there!'."

Rick's eyes were brimming with tears. "Sammy? Is it...? Did you?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Sam wept.

"Yes!" Dean shouted deliriously. "Of course it's true! I'm fucking Sam Wesson, son of the venerable Detective Rick Wesson! That's our secret. Our dirty, nasty, erotic secret."

Dean let go of Sam and gently tossed him on the couch. Father and son locked eyes with each other, Rick saddened and vengeful, Sam wounded and broken.

"So that's our secret, Pops." Dean said in a sing-song voice. "But what's yours? Aren't you really gonna tell Baby Boy what really went down two years ago?"

"Dad...?"

Rick's face paled. "Sammy, listen to me--"

"Did you know he killed my baby brother, Sam?" Dean spat. "He tortured him for hours only to leave him to die in my arms!"

Everyone was silent at the sudden revelation. Sam gaped at his father with something akin to distrust. Rick silently pleaded with his son to understand but the boy reluctantly looked away from both men.

"So, as I was saying," Dean continued. "Dear old dad ruthlessly killed my Adam down. He was only a kid, you fucking murderer!"

"Me?" Rick asked incredulously. "I'm the murderer!? There's two dead teenagers in the fucking hallway, you monster!"

Dean chuckled low in his throat. "You know, If I were you, I wouldn't talk that way to the GUY THAT HAS THE GODDAMN GUN!"

Sam crawled his way to kneel next to Rick, looking at him with eyes full of determination.

"Tell me what's going on. Now!" Rick turned his head away but Sam gripped his jaw, turning his face back. "The truth. I need to know everything."

"I'll begin," Dean spoke, taking a seat on the recliner. "Since it starts and ends with me."

* * *

 

_I grew up as Dean Winchester, in family that most people would label as "White trash" or "Dirt poor" and I'm not fuckin proud of that, mind you. My mom was a goddamn slut and my dad was an abusive alcoholic. A recipe for disaster, right? My little brother was the only thing in my life that had meaning. I always took care of him, ever since he was born. Then our mom died in a fire that took our home, leaving just me, Adam and dad._

_The years went by and we all end up taking jobs to support the house. Dad ended up working at a junkyard and I took to working down at the repair shop as a part-time mechanic. Now Adam, Adam was a nice looking kid at 17. He was a hot slice a cake, had my fill of him from time to time, with or without his consent. He still looked up to me. Anyway, he became what our mother was: a tramp. He'd take female and male customers alike and it drove me nuts._

_I yelled, naturally. I fucked him right afterwards too. Dad caught us when I was balls deep in Adam, shouting stuff that I couldn't really understand but I wasn't really paying attention. Then he started talking about splitting us up and I just...fucking snapped! I pulled out of Adam and grabbed the gun from under my pillow and fired a round right in the heart. Adam cried but he got over it eventually. We were free from the tyranny of John Winchester. Told the cop's a junkie broke in and assaulted us and they ate that shit it up!_

_Skipping ahead a few more years, I start feeling weird on my 23rd birthday, I start hearing my dad and mom talking to me and shit. Weird stuff. We went to the doctor and the old fuck started saying that I had some mental disease, schizophrenia, that made me hear and see shit that I wasn't supposed to. Adam, always fussing over me, insisted that we get the medication for me. Imagine the look on my damn face when I was presented with a bottle of pills a couple days later._

_Fast forwarding ten years, our financial situation is getting worse and worse by the day. My meds were costing us some serious cash and not one of us graduated so there wasn't really any jobs out there for us. That's when Adam started talking about robbing this bank and shit. I immediately brushed it off as some stupid idea and fucked the hell outta him later on. The next day I find out that the motherfucker holds some bitch hostage in a bathroom at the damn place, fuck her, kills her, then fucks her again._

_That should be that though, right? The end of that? No. No, it gets fuckin better. Adam escapes somehow but he gets hounded by the dead bitch's husband. When I tell you the guy was vicious, I mean Freddy Krueger would've been fucking impressed. The guy tortured my baby brother, left him a bloody mess. He was almost unrecognizable when I got there. Unfortunately, the pig left so I couldn't get my hands on him. Fortunately, however, before he died in my arms, he managed to give me a name: Rick Wesson._

_I spent two years looking for that bastard, planning out the perfect murder. I find out the bastard had a fuckin kid so I changed my name and got a fake degree. You'll be amazed at the shit you can do online nowadays. I was gonna fuck the kid right in front of the cocksucker and kill them both. Everything was perfect, until I saw the kid. So beautiful, so goddamn pure like my Adam. So...good that I just had to taste. I had to have him first before anything else. It wasn't long until I actually started to gain feelings for the kid._

_I fell in love with Sam Wesson and he fell in love with me. His father was a murderer and I had to get rid of him but it was just so damn hard. He had some sort of hold on me that I couldn't fully understand and I loved and hated it at the same time._

_So now you know. Now you know why I'm doing what I'm doing now. If you think about it, it's sorta like poetic and shit._

* * *

 

Sam couldn't believe everything he just heard.

"No...No it's not true. It can't be true. Stop..."

"Oh it's all true, Sammy. Your Daddy's a lying, sack of shit murderer. He tortured my brother for hours...he would've been so scared." Dean crooned. "You didn't see him. He was torn to ribbons."

"He killed my wife!" Rick shouted. "He killed my Mary! She never hurt anyone! He had to pay...I don't regret what I did, I'd do it again if I had the chance!"

Dean held the gun up to Rick's temple, hand trembling and finger on the trigger. "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP TALKING!"

"What's your endgame here, Dean? You gonna kill me and take Sam? Ride off in the sunset!? You're so delusional! You've hurt him so many times. He'll leave you...just like Adam."

Dean's eyes were abnormally wide with anger. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly and threatening. "Sammy, say goodbye to your father. It's time to go."

"No!" Sam yelled hugging Dean's midsection. "No, please let me just...let me talk to him, please? Please, Dean."

The man seemed to relax a bit, lowering his gun. "You have one minute." He kissed Sam and sat back down on the couch.

Sam hugged his father and cried deeply. He wasn't prepared for this. In his mind, he thought, no one was really prepared to watch a loved one die before their very eyes.

"Dad...I wish this all never happened...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay, Sammy. It'll be alright. You'll be fine." Rick subtly gestured for Sam to come closer. He quickly whispered in Sam's ear. "My gun is under the recliner. I'll distract him."

Sam silently nodded, backing away slowly. Dean sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We done? I'm really trying to get the hell outta here before the cop's show. Baby," Dean said to Sam. "Get a bag and some clothes. You'll need em. Maybe a toothbrush."

"This all could have been avoided, you know." Rick mumbled at Dean.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Sam slowly inched down without Dean noticing. He spotted a huge shard of glass and quietly hid it.

"By watching Adam that morning. You could've prevented him from leaving. He would probably still be alive."

"You don't wanna go there with me. You don't know shit about me!"

"I know that it's all over. Now, Sam!"

Sam lunged at Dean and struck him in his ribcage with the glass shard three times. The psycho howled in pain as he flung the boy off of him. He collapsed on the floor, hugging his wound.

"Goddammit!" Dean cursed. He looked up when he heard the sound of a gun cocking. "Baby--"

"Don't. Just don't." Sam said. He seemed distant, nearly broken. "You don't deserve to fucking live, you know that right?"

"I know you're mad but we can fix this. Can't you see that everything I've done, I've done for you? All those people I killed? For you. I love you. You won't pull that trigger."

Sam hesitated. And then,

_Bang!_

Dean cursed again as a bullet lodged itself into his shoulder.

"Son of cop, remember?" Sam said as he pistol whipped Dean across the head, knocking him unconscious immediately.

"Sam!" Rick called. "Handcuffs. In the front pocket of my coat."

Sam dug around for the cuffs and handcuffed Dean with his hands behind his back. He rushed over to untie his father and they embraced briefly.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo. Please forgive me! What I did was unforgiving and shameful."

"I forgive you, Dad. I love you. It's okay. It's over."

"As long as he lives, it's never over." Rick informed grimly.

Both of the Wesson men were startled when they heard a small groan in the main hall of the house. Sam went to check on it and discovered that Gabriel was still alive! 

"Fuck..." Gabriel grumbled. "That really hurt."

"Gabe!" Sam chuckled. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Sam! Come here a second." Rick called.

The boy helped his best friend sit upright against the wall before going to check in to see what his dad wanted. He saw that Dean was struggling in his bonds, growling like an animal.

"Let me go, you bastard! I gotta get Sammy. My baby needs me! Sammy! Get me our of here! SAMMY!"

Sam stared blankly into Dean's eyes as he pulled on his sweatpants and zipped up his hoodie. Rick pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police.

* * *

 

The next hour was a rushed one. Police and paramedics were all over the house, checking on the injured and taking away Ruby's body. Sam had chose to ride in the ambulance with Gabriel while Rick stayed behind to deal with the cop's and wandering reporters.

As the ambulance started to pull off, Sam locked eyes with Dean once again who sat in the back of a squad car shouting his name.


	10. My Wayward Son (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves for college with Gabriel.
> 
> Dean thinks.

**August, One Year Later**

"You sure you wanna drive up there? I can do it. I don't have any problems with that." Rick said as he helped Sam pack with Gabriel.

Sam graduated high school finally and was accepted into Stanford University along with Gabriel who sported a bitchin new scar in the middle of his back. He planned to show it off to many of the girls and guys of the college. Their emotional scars, however, we're only just then healing. Both boys had recently found peace in Ruby's death.

"I'm positive." Sam assured his father. "Gabe will be with me the whole time. He's my trusty guardian."

"I shall protect ye with my life, sir!" Gabriel joked. Sam tossed a pair of socks in his face causing Rick to chuckle.

"You sure I can't just drop you two off at a train station or something?" Rick persisted.

Sam threw underwear on top of his dad's head in mild frustration. "I said I'll be okay. He's away, Dad. He's not getting out. My testimony made sure of that. Besides, I always wanted to travel with my friends. Ruby would want me to."

The detective nodded and swept both boys in a tight hug. "Fine. You guys together would make anyone scared anyway. I'll help you finish packing then."

About ten minutes later, Sam was outside with Gabriel walking to Sam's car. His black 1967 Chevy Impala. They deposited their luggage in the trunk of the car and waved at Rick.

"Sam," Rick called out. "Send me pictures of all your professors."

Sam laughed. "Okay, Dad. Call you when I stop."

He and Gabriel drove on the highway sometime later in relative silence until Gabe started flapping his gums.

"Put on some music or something. I absolutely love the sound of your breathing but actual music would be great."

Sam rolled his eyes as he huffed a laugh. "Get that box in the backseat."

Gabriel reached behind him and found a cardboard box full of old cassette taps.

"Damn. There's a lot of classics in here. I'll just pick this one."

He pushed the tape all the way in and the car was filled with music from another generation.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black. I see my red door and must have it painted black. Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts. It's not easy facin up when your whole world is black..._

"Hmm," Sam smiles as he stares at the road ahead. "Catchy."

* * *

 

Dean sat in his cell on the bottom bunk. He was never appointed a roommate for more than two days and he was certain that the new guy taking a piss in the corner wasn't going to last  _one_.

"So, what're you in for?" The guy blurts out. "You look like you've been through shit."

"I loved--love someone too much. But it's fine. I made a vow."

"What's that?"

Dean smirked and slashed the guys throat with a make shift shank. Blood began to spurt from the man's neck and onto Dean's prison attire.

"Not even prison can hold me...I'm coming, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It was such a pleasure making this fanfic for you all and I really hope you enjoyed it. In case you weren't certain, this is DEFINITELY becoming a small series! Stay tuned! <3


End file.
